Nerf Anything
Nerf Anything (also stylized as NERF Anything) is a fanonical first-person shooter based on the Nerf toy franchise. It was developed using Unreal Engine 4 by DreamLine Cybertainment for the DreamLine FireFlash game console and licensed by Hasbro. Overview Nerf Anything is an FPS featuring different gameplay modes, whether one plays solo or go head-to-head. Players can create a custom Nerfer, build their loadout from a variety of different Nerf weapons, and they're ready to lock n' load. Being based around Unreal Engine 4, it plays similarly to most other contemporary FPS games, and a step-up above the older Nerf Arena Blast computer game in terms of playability. Players can also create their own unique custom arenas and share them online. Gameplay Modes *'Points Tag': Shoot your opponents to tag them for points in a timed battle, with the one having the most points at the end being the winner! Comes in free-for-all and team flavors! Play solo against computer-controlled opponents or online against some real competition. *'Snag the Flag': Steal the flag from the opposing team and get back to your team's base for points, but don't let your opponents do the same with your team's flag! Play solo with computer-controlled allies and opponents or online with some real competition. *'Checkpoint Race': Players race to pass through a series of numbered checkpoints in the correct order, and they can tag each other out to try and hinder each other. If you get tagged out, you re-spawn at the last checkpoint you passed! Play solo against computer-controlled opponents or online against some real competition. *'Base Ace': A team-based mode. One team has a base to defend, while the other team attacks it in a bid to capture it. If you're defending, hold them off long enough to win, but if you're attacking, capture the enemy base to win! Play solo with computer-controlled allies and opponents or online with some real competition. *'Hide & Seek': A team-based mode. One team gets a head-start to go hiding, while the other team tries to find them. If the hiders get tagged, the seekers win, but if the seekers get tagged, the hiders win! Play solo with computer-controlled allies and opponents or online with some real competition. *'Humans VS Zombies': A team-based mode. One team is unarmed to act as a brain-hungry horde of zombies (and are even dressed up as zombies), while the other team act as armed zombie apocalypse survivors. The zombies may win by turning the survivors into zombies, but the survivors may win by shooting down the zombies. Play solo with computer-controlled allies and opponents or online with some real competition. *'Shooting Gallery': Race against the clock to complete a series of target shooting challenges, whether by your lonesome or against an opponent! Section not finished yet Nerf Weapons For details concerning the weapons featured in Nerf Anything, see Nerf Anything/Weapons. Arena Editor In the the arena editor mode, players can design their own unique Nerf war arenas to share and play online with other players. You can make it whatever size you want, add or remove obstacles and hiding spots, choose different themes, make the ground/floor/etc. flat or however rough you want, position the spawn points or Checkpoint Race checkpoints power-up placements, you name it! The only limit is the player's imagination. Before you upload it online, you can test it out, and if you feel that it doesn't seem right, you can make some adjustments accordingly. Category:Video Games Category:DreamLine FireFlash games Category:First-person shooters Category:Pages by JustAlex93